


Clementine

by komorebi_0



Category: Mcyt DreamSMP
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Clementine the moth is cannon here, Dadza, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghostbur, Good Friend Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No shipping, Platonic Relationships, Schlatt revived maybe?, Sorry Tubbo is a dick sometimes in this, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), ghostinnit, glatt, sbi, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, technoblade never dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komorebi_0/pseuds/komorebi_0
Summary: TommyInnit has had enough of exile. People tried, well some, to show him it can be good. People like Quackity, or more commonly known as Big Q,  even Dream, and Technoblade.However, Tommy doesn't want to carry on. The lavas warm, he is cold. He wants to see Tubbo. Or does he? Tubbo exiled him...Why would he want to see the person who exiled him?Tommy is dead. Ghostinnit is here. He is followed by a moth that seems to be made of fire who the ghost calls Clementine. This ghost isn't like Ghostbur his memory isn't just happy its a mix but a lot is missing. Like a certain someone.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 362





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -ghostinnit  
> -Death (Suic!d)  
> -Platonic only  
> -Sleepy boys inc (sbi)  
> -Dream SMP  
> -Mcyt  
> This is based on their MC characters, not them IRL. Hope you enjoy :)

\-------------------------------------------

Tommy woke up confused. He realizes he is floating and knew it wasn't right. He tried to stand on his feet and soon realized he couldn't. He went over and stared in a shattered mirror. A ghost stared back. Memories started flooding in. Nether, Lava, Warmth. He stares for a moment taking in his new look, He had burns all over his body, you could see that some of the tips of his hair had turned black from burning to death. He started gliding getting used to it then seeing that lava was coming from where his legs were meant to be the lava disappeared when it was close to the ground and repeated and repeated. He thought. You could see ghostburs wound so he guessed people could see his from dying in lava. 

"That's so fucking cool," Ghostinnit said to himself now flying faster watching the lava as it disappeared. 

He looked around remembering everything in logstedshire from Ghostburs buildings to the beach party. He might not be like ghostbur? Maybe he remembers everything? Tommy gets interrupted by a recognizable voice, "Tommy! Where are you?" It was Dream. "I'm by the dolphins!" Tommy replies. 

Dream made his way over and took one look at Tommy and just stopped dead in his track taking a step back. "Tommy? Why do you look like that...?" Dream wanted to be dreaming. A happy dream he wanted Tommy dead but did he? 

"I'm a ghost. Fucking hell dream aren't you meant to be smart?" Dreams theory was confirmed Tommyinnit is dead. He looked at the lava flowing off Tommy, "Jumped in lava huh." Ghostinnit gave a nod and started talking to Dream saying things like, Can I go back or, Where is Ghostbur, or just some random banter. But Dream was focussed on something else. Why wasn't he happy that Tommy was dead. That was what he wanted. He wanted to manipulate Tommy into dyeing. He did. But he isn't happy. 

He doesn't know what to feel. 

"-eam earth to Dream!" the masked man looked to Tommy, "Hm?" Tommy rolled his eyes playfully "You are so fucking deaf. Can I go back to the DreamSMP?" Dream thought for a moment. "I mean. You are dead so I can't stop you as you are a ghost I can't kill you. So yes?" Tommy looked ecstatic the first smile Dream had seen since well the moment Tommy thought people were coming to the Beach party. 

Tommy flew up and fist-bumped the air 

Tommy knew Dream had manipulated him while in exile before he died. HE thought Dream was coming around and becoming a good friend. However, Dream was Dream and like Technoblade chaos is the only way.

"Um, bye then Dream," Ghostinnit said as he raced towards to portal, through the nether, and go to the SMP portal. 

He wondered if ghosts could die twice incase Dream pulled anything. However, he decided he can't die if he is already dead. 

Ghostinnit glided out the portal and saw L'manburg...his home? That's what it is right? He pushed the thoughts aside and glided around not seeing anyone yet. He then got to the Christmas tree...He whispers to himself, "I finally get to see the Christmas tree...It's beautiful." Ghostinnit hears something from behind him,

"Tommy?" Ghostbur was behind him, "You are a ghost, like me? Did you die?" Ghostinnit turns around, "You are crying? Here have some blue," Ghostbur smiles at the young ghost.

"I'm not, it's from when I died, It is lava see," GHostinnit glided closer to ghostbur letting him have a closer look, "That's cool!" Ghostinnit laughs at the taller Ghost. 

Ghostinnit and Ghostbur talked for a while they didn't know how long nor did they care, they glided around the SMP letting ghostinnit take it in. They talk about what has happened and what is going to happen. The subject changed quickly to what ghostinnit could remember. 

"Everything," said ghost told the other remembering all the moments of Aliveinnit.

They had no idea that Tommy couldn't remember one person. The one who in Tommy's mind betrayed him. 

However, it wasn't Dream like some would think.


	2. Chapter 2

"So Mr Tommyinnit, who do want to see first," Ghostbur says jokingly bowing, "I shall go and see my father please sir," GHostinnit said back in a voice of authority. 

They both laugh on their way to Phil's house. With him being under house arrest he can't come and see them. "Why Is he under house arrest?" Ghostinnit asked not being caught up to all the drama. 

"something about helping Techno when Techno is basically a Criminal in the government's eyes. Even though he is retired." The older ghost explains to the younger said younger ghost looked a little shocked. 

"Techno is fucking retired?!" he laughs to himself while ghostbur stiffels a laugh.

Ghostinnit couldn't believe that Technoblade was retired. "He's planning something isn't he?" Ghostbur thinks for a minute, "Probably." 

Ghostinnit laughs and Ghostbur joins in they float over too Phils front door and just go through. 

"Ghostbur? How are you-" Phil turns around and drops the mug he was washing? 

"Tommy?!" He shouts tears forming in his eyes. 

"Hi Phil," Ghostinnit says nervously. 

Phil stands there in shock, his youngest son is dead...and is floating right in front of him. 

"How..?" Phil's voice breaks which broke Tommy's heart to see his dad almost breaking down because of him. 

"I jumped..." Ghostinnit wasn't going to lie not to his Dad, "I had enough don't blame anyone it wasn't anyone's fault." Philza couldn't believe his son, the son that led an army to war for Wilbur's country the son who always made fun of people and was loud and confident jumped to his own death. 

"I'm still here though! Me and Ghostbur think that I remember my whole life!" Ghostinnit beams the best he can. He is crying lava after all. 

"Tommy do you mind if I ask a few questions I do trust Ghostbur but he can't remember his whole life," Philza asks deciding that Ghostbur probably isn't the best judge on memories. 

"Sure I guess?" Ghostinnit says hesitantly and sits on a chair not wanting to float. 

"L'manburg war?" Tommy nods at Phil remembering leading his army, "Jschlatt and Pogtopia?" Tommy nods again sad at what memories those words brought up, "Exile?" Tommy nods, "obviously that's kinda how I died?" Phil nods and goes through peoples names to which Tommy remembers all, "Ranboo?" Yeah me and him a great friends" Ghostinnit says enthusiastically. Phil laughs and remembers seeing Ranboo writing his letters to Tommy when he was in exile, "Tubbo?" Ghostinnit looks up at the mention of that name, "who?" He feels something is missing when he hears that name, "is he new to the server?" Phil's head maps up to Ghostinnits burnt face, "Tubbo is the president Tommy. H-he is your friend," Phil says trying to help Ghostinnits memories, "erm Dad you okay? Ranboo is my friend? I don't have a childhood friend or anything?" Ghostinnit says, Phil stands up and smiles, "I'm fine Toms, why don't you go see Ranboo im sure he will be happy to see you again even if you are a ghost," Tommy smiles and the mention of his nickname, "bye dad" he waves and goes through the door laughing. 

Phil hears his two sons greet each other again and laugh together not caring that both are dead. He smiles sadly at how happy they can be even though both had been failed by the server they are living in.

Phil's smile soon disappeared realising he now has a new dilemma. What's Tubbo going to do when he finds out his best friends, no. Brother. Doesn't remember him. 

Also is Tubbo the reason his son died? He thinks about Ghostburs memories he can't remember Schlatt or Pogtopia and he thinks he won the election which all were the events that led to his death so is Tubbo the reason Tommy jumped...? 

Philza hears his communicator ping and looks at the New message, 

Tubbo_ has joined


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost meets boy.

"Ghostbur I'm going to head off to see Ranboo! See you around bitch boy!" Ghostinnit says laughing slightly. "Ok Bye Tommy!" Ghostbur replies heading off to go see friend. 

As Ghostinnit wonders around the SMP looking for in his mind his only best friend three voices could be heard...Arguing? He walks? No floats over to the voices two he can instantly recognise as Fundy and Big Q. Though the other he couldn't recognise. 

He got closer to where the voices were which had lead him to outside ranboos house and Philzas in the middle of L'manberg. "-I'm the president for heaven's sake. I should have been there! I should have known. I was- no am his vest friend! I- I couldn't help him it's my fault" Ghostinnit heard the voice waver at the end and crack which lead the ghost to believe whoever that voice belonged too was sad. He went closer and saw Big Q and Fundy surrounding a boy that looked around his age trying to comfort him. 

"It's not your fault Tubbo. You didn't know that putting him in exile would kill him. Dream didn't even say how he died only that he was definitely dead. He could have died because of anything." Quackity said trying his best to help who the ghost believed to be the president. Which didn't make sense. As far as the ghost remembers Schlatt was president. He died obviously but they didn't elect a new president. So why did this random boy say he was the president?

Ghostinnit went over there and said in his hoarse voice, which must have been a side effect from dying in lava, "Why did he say he is the president Big Q?" Three heads looked at the ghost shell shocked.

The younger one who had been sitting on the floor got up and walked closer to the ghost. "T-Tommy?" He asks, and said ghost looks confused "Hi? You must be Tubbo? Dadza told me about you! Well not really he just mentioned you" Tubbo stood there tears in his eyes the two men behind him standing there shocked at what they are seeing and what they just heard. 

"You don't remember me, do you? Like Ghostbur can't remember the election or Pogtopia." Tubbo asks, to which Ghostinnit replied, "I don't know what you are talking about bitch. I fucking remember everything. You must be new? You American? If you are then you are a bitch boy." Ghostinnit says with the iconic innit laugh at the end all tough it sounded more strained. 

Tubbo got ready to walk away but didn't leave without saying, "It was nice to see you again Tommy even if you can't remember me I love you, you will always be my brother." then he walked off to who knows where.

Tommy cocked his head to the side, "what was the about big Q? Fundy big man?" both people mentioned looked at the ghost. Quackity stepped up and said, "Nothing Tommy want to go piss off Mr GeorgeNotFound?" Both human and ghost now had mischievous grins on their faces while Fundy held the bridge of this nose, "Really you two?" He said sounding tired of their bullshit which no one blamed him for. Said boys nodded simultaneously.

They went off to find GeorgeNotFound laughing making jokes. Acting like it was all fine. Though the ghost kept thinking back to the young boy claiming to be his best friend going as far to call them both brothers. Why couldn't he remember? 

"Hey Me GeorgeNotFound over here!" Was the last thing he heard before forgetting about the encounter with Tubbo_. 

While Tubbo was on his way to Dream wanting answers on how TommyInnit really died that day they all try and forget. 


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week after Tommy's death. Dream didn't exactly want to face Tubbo he didn't think the boy could do much to him but he is Schlatts son and is..was extremely close to Tommy. 

Dream left his home and made his way to L'manberg he had to check the prison anyways. Even though it was made for Tommy he could use it for more. 

L'manberg came into view all the Christmas decorations welcoming winter. 

"Dream. I want to talk please," He had been in front of the Christmas tree thinking of what he had done, "Tubbo. I know why, but Tommy's dead I can't...Won't change that." The masked man turned to the young boy, "I know dream. However, Tommy is a ghost. Why is my best friend a ghost? What did you do to him in exile? I don't want any of your bull crap about how I exiled him. Tell me the fucking truth," 

Dream didn't want to tell Tubbo. He couldn't tell Tubbo it would ruin him. It was Dreams fault he pushed Tommy to do this maybe not death but he provoked some of the feelings. 

He turned back to the tree, "It may be my fault that he is dead. As for being a ghost, I can't change that. It was inevitable. He wanted his discs when he was alive he has something to complete before he can pass. Just like Ghostbur. Have a good day Mr President." With that Tubbo walks away leaving with no answers.

Ghostinnit wanted to see the Tree, he never knew why but since he died he wanted to see the tree. "I'm going to see the Christmas tree bye Big Q!" He waved and floated away leaving Geroge and Quackity confused on why the ghost would want to go look at a Christmas tree but the shrugged it off as just another Tommy moment. 

"Dream?" The masked man turned around to see Ghostinnit, "Tommy, I see you finally made your way to the tree." He looks at Tommy more closely, "...In some way," He turns back to the tree and the Ghost comes and hovers next to him.

After a while of admiring the Tree the forever burning ghost gets interrupted, "Do you think it's my fault that you are dead?" It was a simple question one that Tommy knew he would hear. He wasn't thinking dream would ask though. 

He thought for a moment, "Not really, I remember the Manipulation, I know what you did to me, it was wrong. However, you aren't the reason I died. Being dead is no one's fault other than mine. I like it anyways," He said to the older boy, "I forgive you." 

Dream turns to Tommy, He knew he had done wrong he has no good excuse for it but is ready to make it up to the young ghost. He takes off his mask and lets it fall, he looks into Tommy's burning eyes, "Thank you...Ghostinnit? Would you rather be Ghostinnit?" Ghostinnit nods his head, "You're the first one to ask...thank you," The ghost smiles, "I'm not Tommy. I'm Ghostinnit" The ghost makes his way closer to Dream and puts out his hand, "don't worry I won't burn you," 

Dream takes the ghost's hand and shakes signing the start of...some sort of relationship whether it be friendship or just mutual agreement to not kill each other its a start. 

As soon as this bond was made Ghostinnits hand set a flame Dream quickly tried to retract his hand however this failed as he could not let go nor could the Ghost. 

The flame wasn't burning him. It wasn't doing anything.

Until something came out of it, it flew around both Dream and Ghostinnit and took the form of a Moth. Ghostinnit immediately lit up, not literally, the moth came over and hovered above his shoulder, "What should we call her Dream?"

Dream was still trying to get over that fact his hand almost was set on fire, he shook himself out of it. He looked at the moth and remembered Tommy saying something about a Month before, 

"How about...Clementine."


End file.
